


I'll Love Again

by greenieboy



Series: So This is Love [3]
Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenieboy/pseuds/greenieboy
Summary: "She is swimming in her love for Violet Newstead and riding the waves with ease. Judy never thought she would love again, but now look at her. Who’d of thought?"





	I'll Love Again

Judy doesn’t think she’s ever felt quite like how she does now. She wants to bottle this feeling in a mason jar and keep it on the shelf, next to the picture frames and porcelain doves. She wants to revel in it for the rest of her natural life, as long as she possibly can. She had always wondered how others managed to stay together all those years, through the best and worst moments, through the triumphs and defeats, through anything and everything that blocked their path, while she had found herself divorced and alone before her forties. She used to always think they had something she and Dick didn’t, and now Judy supposes she knows what that is.

Violet kisses the top of her head, wrapping her arms around Judy firmly. Judy sighs and leans into her touch, nestling into the embrace. “You alright, kiddo?” Violet asks quietly, as she laces their fingers together.

Judy nods, smiling. “More than,” she murmurs. She brings Violet’s hand up to her chest and kisses her knuckle. Violet chuckles, and Judy feels her chest rumbling beneath her. She gazes up, regarding Violet, in her old college sweatshirt and loose fitting trousers. She’s so beautiful. Judy has always thought so, with those knowing eyes, and that soft smile, and Judy can’t help herself. She leans in, capturing Violet’s lips in a kiss. It’s chaste and doesn’t last for very long, but Judy’s chest flutters regardless. She’s so overcome with what she feels for Violet, and it makes her smile.

She wants to say it. She knows she does. She wants to bring Violet in closer and whisper it over and over again, and then shout it to the world, and kiss her one more time, Maybe a few more times, actually, for good measure. Judy would never get enough of kissing Violet. It gives her butterflies in her chest every time, no matter how long she and Violet have been together for. She is sure the feeling will never fade. And, with a little luck, it will never have to. Judy smiles. She feels it, that little thing she had been missing in her marriage with Dick. It rests behind her sternum, pushing against her lungs. She wants to say it.

“When do you want to have lunch?” Asks Violet, stroking a thumb over Judy's hand.

“Oh... in a little bit,” Judy replies, resting her head onto Violet’s chest. She hears Violet huff a bit, and Judy knows she’s smiling at her in that fond way she always does. It makes Judy blush and squeeze Violet’s hand.

Judy hadn’t been able to imagine herself feeling this way again. Not after Dick. Not after spending a good portion of her adult life acting less like a wife and more like a servant to Dick. Not after learning of Dick’s affair with _Mindi_. Not after being served divorce papers faster than Dick had ever served her anything before. Everything with Dick had been so… unhealthy. Judy hadn’t known anything else, and that scared her. The idea of feeling so vulnerable, so open, with another person, _ again, _ had terrified Judy. Then Violet had strutted into her life, with her caring nature and warm laugh and open arms, and how was Judy to deny what her heart felt? Goodness, Judy blushes when she recalls how eager she had been to be near Violet. Always taking her hand and hugging her and patting her back.

Judy feels the words in the back of her throat. She could say them now. She wants to. It’s only been four

months, but she wants to tell Violet. Because she’s sure. Judy is so sure of her heart, more sure than she’s ever felt about anything. It’s the truth, and the truth will set you free. Judy leans up, then, looking at Violet once more. Violet tilts her head down, still smiling at Judy. She looks so content, and Judy leans in a little further. She’ll tell Violet now and kiss her. All she has to do it say it. Say those darn words. But Judy’s eyes keep flickering across Violet’s face, and shes nervous. She’s always nervous. Because what if Violet -

“I love you.”

Judy blinks. _ What? _ Her jaw drops, just a little, and tears are swiftly forming in her eyes. Had Violet just -? Judy leans away, and Violet sits up to follow her. Tears are streaming down her cheeks now, and she’s desperately trying to wipe them away. How could Violet?

“Oh, Judes... shit, I-I’m sorry,” Violet says, cupping her face, helping Judy wipe her tears and dry her cheeks with her sleeve. “I shouldn’t have said anything. Jesus. This all still new, but I just -“

Judy releases a soft noise of frustration and say, “I was going to say that!”

Violet stops. Her thumbs still on Judy’s face, and her eyes scan over her about a thousand times before she starts smiling, tears falling from her own eyes. “_ What? _” She says incredulously, and Judy opens her mouth to repeat herself, but Violet is pulling Judy into a crushing kiss before she can. Judy hums, more than happy to kiss her girlfriend, pulling her in by the fabric of her sweatshirt. Their kiss lasts for god knows how long, but Judy never wants it to stop. She is swimming in her love for Violet Newstead and riding the waves with ease. Judy never thought she would love again, but now look at her. Who’d of thought?

They break away, and Violet is peppering her wet cheeks with kisses as Judy says, “I love you,” over and over again. Her arms wrap around Violet’s neck, and she’s soon pulling Violet into another kiss. She loves her. She loves Violet. _ Judy loves Violet _. She kisses Violet harder.

“Judy,” Violet mumbles through their kiss. She leans away, looking at Judy serious before grinning ear to ear and saying, “I love you.” Judy smiles and leans again, kissing anywhere she can reach as Violet says, “We should -“ _ kiss _ “- have lunch before -“ _ kiss _ “- we get -“ _ kiss _ “- too distracted.”

“I love you.”

Violet smiles, rising from the sofa. She takes Judy’s hand and tugs her. “I love you, too. C’mon.” Judy stands with her, and she can’t help but smile.

She swings their hands and says once more, “I love you.” She wants to hear it again. Judy hopes Violet will humor her.

Violet sighs, still smiling, and her eyes look so dreamy. “I love you, too.” She repeats, but it sounds just as meaningful as before. Judy giggles. “Do you want pasta or fish, honey?”


End file.
